My Twisted Romance
by Cannibal Glow
Summary: Frerard with Frikey. ' I bent over and took his chin in my hand, pushing it up to my face. “Gerard, what’re you-?” '
1. Chapter 1: Frank?

**'Sup, kids? Alrighty, this is my first fanfic that I've posted so, for the love of Gerard, be nice. I'll post more, for sure. Oh, this chapter doesn't have much slash at all, and it's unsmutty. I'm babbling, aren't I?**

** side note, didn't realize until like, a week later that I called Cassie 'Chrissie' a few times. My bad. xD**

**Anyhoo, DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Chemical Romance, nor their adventures. This is FICTION. From the mind of myself. Nothing more. Kthxbai.**

The new kid walked in, half an hour late. Not that I take much notice to anyone else sauntering into my Bio class besides myself and my girlfriend, but this guy was particularly strange-looking. He had tattoos snaked up his arms, his fingers read something I couldn't make out at the angle he was holding them. He had a pierced lip and two pierced ears. He was a short kid, but not overly so. My girl, Cassie, turned to me and asked "Who's that?"

I shrugged indifferently. It looked like this guy was going to give me a bit of a challenge to be the unique one in my school. My hair's a black mop, and my clothes usually consist of black skinny jeans and t-shirts underneath jackets. I wear black eyeliner on a daily basis, and I stand at average-height.

"Oh," said my teacher, "who are you?"

"Frank."

"Frank, right. Take a seat."

I looked at the seat behind me. Ugh, shit. It was empty. Meaning that Frank was probably going to pick it, because I doubted he'd want to sit next to the creepy kid with the thick glasses and the dandruff issue. Frank started to walk with a certain assuredness about him towards me. He sat down and gave me a quick salute. What the fuck? Since when were we in the military? I rolled my eyes and turned back to listen to the lesson we were having, but I tuned out most of it so it was hard to pay attention. Plus I could feel Frank staring at the back of my head. That freak was probably making holes in the back of my head! I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of my turning around, so I tolerated his stupid stare for the half hour left of the class.

When the bell rang, I couldn't be glad enough. I waited for Cassie out at her locker because I knew she took ages to leave a classroom. She'd come to expect me leaning there, looking at my boots. Apparently I looked sexy leaning there. I thought that didn't hurt.

"Hey, Gerard!" I heard her say.

"Hi, Cass."

"So you have no idea who that Frank guy was?"

"Nope." I shook my head, but I doubted she could see it, since she was putting away her stuff.

"Really? You two look like you could know each other."

"Do we?" I was kind of shocked. She couldn't think that! I didn't want to be compared to some weird kid who liked to stare.

Cassie shut her locker. "Kinda. You should talk to him. I think he wants to be friends with you."

I ran my hand through her long black hair once. "I don't think so."

"Please?" Cassie looked up at me with those big, blue eyes. Her secret weapon.

"Fine." I huffed and walked away to find that kid so I could make my girlfriend happy.

"Love you!" she called after me. I turned on my heel and returned the sentiment.

Frank wasn't hard to spot, he was the one just standing against the wall like I always did. He was even copying the way I stood! Well… not copying, I guess people are allowed to stand however they feel comfortable. I took a deep breath and stuck my hand in front of him. "I'm Gerard. Gerard Way."

"Mm." he mumbled. Dick.

"And you're Frank…?"

"Iero."

"Interesting."

Frank Iero finally looked up at me. "I suppose so." I got a better look at his hair, something I didn't care about before. But I noticed it was long, and dark, and it flipped out a little bit at the bottom. That was kind of cool. It suited him.

I leaned beside him and bent one foot on the wall. I had to make it look as if I'd gotten instantly chummy with him in case Cassie was looking. I was about to push off the stupid wall and away from Frank when he suddenly spoke up. "Gerard, huh? That's kind of old fashioned."

"My parents are old-fashioned."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Frank, eh? That's pretty straightforward." I chuckled at my lame joke.

"Clever. Nah, I'm actually a namesake. My dad's Frank and so is my grandpa." I saw him shrug.

"Family reunions must suck, huh?"

Frank laughed. I'd never, ever heard a laugh like that. It was high in pitch, very contrasting to his low, smoker's kind of voice. I only know a smoker's voice from another because I have one. I suppose you could call his giggle a pot laugh. "Never been to one."

"I wouldn't recommend it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine if I was Gerard the Third."

Frank laughed again; I could definitely get used to the sound. It was contagious, so I started in a fit of laughter, as well. "So I see you two are becoming fast friends!"

"I guess we are. What's your name?" Frank asked the familiar voice.

"Cassie. It's good to meet you."

"Yep, my mom even cried when she met me. But not to worry, seventeen years later, she's grown to hate me."

"Mm." Cassie wasn't used to Frank's information-dumping. It shocked me at first, too.

I lifted my head from Frank's black Converse and puckered my lips. I didn't need to worry, Cassie automatically put hers on mine. Two years together and you get used to those little cues. "Awwww!" Frank said, loudly and sarcastically.

"At least I'm getting action." I elbowed him in the side.

"I've been here for what, forty-five minutes? Give me some time."

"You've got a point, there."

"Of course I do."

"Cocky?"

"Maybe." Frank winked at me slightly. I didn't quite know how to interpret that, so I just smiled at him, hoping he'd take it in the nicest possible way.

The bell sounded, and I pushed off the wall to get to whatever class I had. Frank stayed put. "Uh, Frank?" I prodded, "The bell just-"

"I'm skipping." he interrupted.

"Oh." I nodded, feigning interest, and walked off to my locker. Started to, anyway.

"Wanna come with?"

I thought for a second. Did I want to go God-knows-where with this Frank person I just met? Hmm. Yeah, I did. "Sure."

I headed back over to Frank, who was grinning like a maniac. "Good!" he enthused, "Because I'll need someone to blame if I get caught."

"Fair enough."

"_And_," Frank drew out the word, "I wanted you to come."

"Thanks, dude. Where are we going?"

"Uh, I hadn't figured that out yet. Anywhere you got in mind?"

"Not really. It's boring here."

"I figured that out."

I smirked at Frank who tried to give me one back, but he ended up smiling. We wandered around the community for a little while until we found a park. Frank sat down in the shadow of a tree and motioned for me to sit beside him. "What's this park called?"

I snorted. "Fucked if I know."

"Damn."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I like it."

I nodded. It was kind of nice, I just wasn't an open-field kind of guy. I liked my basement and posters as opposed open air to grass. To each his own, I suppose. I was lost in my nature-hating thoughts when I heard Frank sigh. "What's up?"

"I kind of miss home."

"Where's home?" I asked, instantly curious.

"Belleville."

"Well that's not too far from Newark!" It honestly wasn't. Like, a fifteen minute drive with Jersey traffic.

"Yeah, but where I live is aeons away from my old school. From my girlfriend."

"Oh?" I tried to take Frank's mind off his homesickness. "What's her name?"

"Backstabbing Bitch. I didn't say 'ex' before I said 'girlfriend', did I?"

"No you did not. What happened?"

"Ah, stuff. I tell her I'm moving away, she goes and messes around with my friend. Whatever." Frank shrugged.

It kind of bummed me out to see him apathetic like that, so I attempted to change the topic. "We might want to get back." I tapped the face of my watch.

"Sure."

Frank and I left the park and got to school right on time for lunch. I found Cassie within seconds and Frank tagged along. I suppose that meant we were friends?

"Where were you guys?" Cassie demanded.

"Chill. We were over at the park."

"Whatever." she huffed. I knew how to make it better, though.

"You're sexy when you're angry." I purred.

Cassie blushed, like I knew she would. "Be right back."

She scampered off to go grab someone. A girl. A really pretty girl, actually. Petite, and a brunette. She looked at Frank shyly and turned away. "Frank," Cassie announced, "this is Teagan. She thinks you're cute!"

Teagan swatted Cassie's arm, and I couldn't help but notice the smile creeping onto Frank's face. "Tell Teagan that Frank think's she cute, too." he said to Cassie, but winked at Teagan. I swear, she almost passed out. It's good to be with someone who almost faints when you look at them. Great ego-boost. That was like Cassie the first time she looked at me, actually.

"Teagan-" Cassie began, taking Frank's sarcasm literally, but Teagan shushed her.

"I heard him." Teagan said, tensely. "Really?"

"Yeah. Would you want to hang out sometime? Like with Gee and Cassie and I?"

I wondered who this 'Gee' kid was, but then I realized it was me. Frank just gave me a nickname without my consent! Though it was a pretty cool name, I'll give him that. Now I needed to think of one for him… Ooh! Frankie! Definitely.

"Sounds like fun!"

"For sure!" Cassie beamed at me. I smiled at her, too.

From that moment on, in the following month, Frank, Cassie and Teagan became my best friends, Frank especially. We spent every single day hanging out until the sun went down, and it was always him sleeping at my house or me sleeping at his house. Our parents became casual friends, and everything was perfect, in my eyes.

One night, he and I were sitting on his couch, watching a movie as we usually did on Thursdays. He put his arm around the back of the couch, which I didn't think too odd. He'd done it before, not frequently, because I think he sensed that I was uncomfortable with it the first time. But I'd definitely gotten used to his touchy stuff by that point. Frank was one for hugs, and he was constantly kissing Teagan. I'm barely exaggerating, actually.

At some point during the movie, Frank turned his head to look at me. I felt his stare like I so often could, so I turned my head to meet his eyes. His look was different, though. I could see some sort of want in his eyes. I didn't think much of it, but it was making me slightly uncomfortable, so I asked him, "What?"

"Nothing. Just looking at you." He drew the right corner of his mouth up into my signature smirk.

"You've been practicing!" I grinned.

Frank laughed the laugh I loved. "Yep!"

"You wear it well."

Frank turned the other side of his mouth up in a full smile. I felt his hand slide over mine, which was resting on the couch. I gulped, and I was pretty sure he heard it. Damn it. Frank sighed a bit and took his hand back. Though I was a little bit bummed when he moved. My hand was all warm and it felt kind of good. "Nah," I reassured, however unsure I was myself, "keep it there."

Frank looked shocked for a second, and covered my hand with his shaking, clammy one. Why would he be nervous? My frigging hand was cold and that was it. It was nobody's business. Frank stared at me again, and I looked over. This time he looked so nervous that I felt it. "What's the matter, Frankie?"

"Ah, nothing."

"Lies."

"So?"

"Well, tell me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I pressed 'pause' on the remote.

"'Cause… I don't want to."

"Frank." I pleaded, "Come on."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded to hide my nervousness. My stomach was turning cartwheels.

"I want to kiss you."

I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth tighten in absolute shock. "W-w… yuh-!" I spluttered.

"See?! I shouldn't have said anything!" Frank took his arm off the back of the couch and hopped up to start pacing the living room.

I felt like shit. No, lower than shit. I could at least do the guy the favour of getting out a coherent sentence! "Frank, I-"

Frank held up his hand. "No, no. It's okay. Really. I don't need an explanation, I should be the one explaining."

I stared at Frank for a second. My stomach got instantly worse. I don't know, seeing him all stressed like that, and a bit embarrassed made him look… different to me. Helpless, in a way. And he was my best friend, I wanted to- _needed _to help him. So I got up off the couch and over to Frank. I bent over and took his chin in my hand, pushing it up to my face. "Gerard, what're you-?"

Frank didn't get to finish asking me his question, because I was already pressing my lips to his. It was good for a few seconds, but then he relaxed into the kiss and I realized what the fuck I was doing. I instantly took a large step back and stuttered, "I-I ah, I need to go."

"Yeah. You should." Frank was quiet as he watched me grab my jacket and shoes and practically sprint out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 : Alleyway?

"Gee, baby? What's up?" answered Cassie when I called her the second I drove back home.

"Can you come over?" I didn't say I needed some female companionship specifically, I felt that may scare her off.

"Um, sure. But why?"

"Can you just come over? Or if you don't have your car I can pick you up."

"No, it's okay, I've got my car. Just um, stay where you are, okay?"

"Not a problem. See you in a few."

"Yep. Love you."

"Love you, too."

I stayed in the living room of my house by the door, as my parents were out for the night. Which worked out really well for me, because they didn't hear me cursing at myself and slamming doors. After what seemed like a really long time, Cassie knocked at my door. I leaped off the couch and as soon as I opened the door for her, I had her in a death grip.

"Hi." Cassie coughed to my chest.

"Hey, Cass!" I was literally so happy to see her that I'd forgotten my own fucking name. Though I did realize that I was probably breaking her ribs with my hug. I dropped my arms to my sides, completely aware of and unable to stop the fact that I was smiling like an idiot.

"Why are you so, um, happy?" Cassie was trying to mirror my mood so she wouldn't bring me down.

"Because you're here!" I bent down to kiss her. She hadn't quite gotten to the point in our relationship where she was able to reject my kisses. Cassie responded, like I'd prayed she would, and I was reminded what a straight kiss felt like. It was definitely not the same as kissing Frank. With Frank, I was kissing a dude, obviously. A guy who kisses like a guy. It's like a positive and a positive magnetic charge. It's against science for them to stick. Although it did definitely have its merits. You knew what you liked to feel, so you did that. So did the other guy. And with Cassie, it's a whole other thing. A positive and a negative charge. They're supposed to stick together and attract. That's precisely what Cassie was doing, and far was it from me to object in any way.

I felt Cassie get kind of handsy after a few minutes. Her small hands were rubbing my neck and my back, because that's all she could reach. God damn, though! That girl could be a masseuse. I let out a sigh of contentment, as did she when I wrapped my arm around her waist.

I was pretty… eager, I guess, that night, so I tried slipping my hand down underneath the waist of her jeans, though she nearly took my fingers off when she jumped back!

"Ow!" I yelped, holding my hand down to apply some pressure to the denim-burn I had just acquired. "The fuck!?"

"Not tonight." Cassie said, firmly. We'd been through that before. I'd get too antsy and she'd tear my head off.

"Do I have to fucking marry you?" I spat.

"Gerard! You've never gotten like this before!"

"I never wanted you this bad before."

Cassie was taken temporarily aback, I saw. Her face closed up and I could tell she was struggling for words. "Look, I want you, too, but not like this. Not when you're upset."

"Why not?!" I demanded. "It'd make me feel better!"

"You think you'd feel better. You won't."

How could she be so calm?! "You don't know that!"

"Yeah, I actually do. A lot of my friends have made that mistake, and I don't want to be like them. Can't you understand that?"

I sighed in exasperation; I didn't want a fight. "Alright."

"Really?" Cassie's pretty face lit up.

"Yeah. I love you too much for that."

"Aww, Gerard! I love you, too."

So we sat down on my couch and talked about nothing important. Eventually, we started making out again, and I thought she was really into it. She was the one getting grabby, not me. She'd even taken her hoodie off in the midst of it, and started tugging at mine. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, take it off."

I nearly ripped my hoodie in half, sliding it over my head, feeling the static electricity mess up my hair. I didn't care, though. I was too preoccupied in getting Cassie to my bedroom as fast as possible.

"Wait a sec." she said, sounding extremely nervous. I rolled my eyes. "I don't want to."

"What?!" I blinked a bunch of times.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Nah, it's cool. You just like being the world's biggest tease."

"Gee! It's not like that, I…"

I stopped listening to her petty explanation. When I heard her shut up, I muttered "Frank would fuck me." under my breath.

"Ex_cuse _me?!" Cassie bellowed.

Oops. Too loud. "Nothing." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look defensive.

"What the fuck did you say?! _Frank_ would fuck you? What exactly is going on with you two?!"

"We're friends. I didn't say anything, Cass."

"Whatever." Cassie snarled as she gathered up her things and headed for the door. "I'm done."

"So that's it?! You dump me because you're hallucinating?!" Not true, I know. But if she wanted to break up with me, I was allowed to be an asshole.

"I was not, Gerard. And yes, I _am_ dumping you. Looks like you don't have to marry me!"

"Cassie, I-" I couldn't say anything else, because Cassie slammed my door in my face. "Suspicious slut." I mumbled to myself.

I didn't know who to call. Frank probably didn't want to talk to me, nor did I want to talk to him. I was humiliated with myself. I mulled it over a bit. Then I remembered! I wasn't home alone! Ah, fuck, I'd forgotten about Mikey! He'd had to have heard everything!

"M-Mikey?" I said into the hallway where his room was.

"Yeah?" he answered. I could hear him typing away at his computer.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Everything from 'Fucking Frank!' to 'M-Mikey?'"

"Shit, really?" I made my way to his room. He was only visible in the bluish glow from his computer screen.

"Yup." His eyes never left the monitor as he typed and talked to me. What a multitasker, that kid.

"Sorry."

"S'no big. I've heard worse coming from you."

"Like what?"

Mikey got a little grin on his face. "Like when you sing. It is God-awful!"

Ouch! Mikey knew better than to diss my singing. I ran and tackled him off his chair and onto the floor. "Better than your bass playing!"

Mikey's knee jerked up and kneed me in the stomach. For a fourteen year old, Mikey was really, really tall. Well, only two inches taller than me, but enough to have a bit of an advantage when we were fighting. Frickin' beanpole. I rolled over, writhing in pain, while Mikey went back to the computer.

"What're you doing there?" I coughed.

"Talking to my girlfriend."

I sat up abruptly, despite how much it hurt. "_You _have a _girlfriend_?!"

Mikey turned pink. "Yeah…"

"What's his name?" I quipped, and Mikey shot me a look.

"_HER _name is Mikaela."

"Mikey and Mikay. Aw!"

"Oh, shut up. At least I have a girlfriend, buddy."

"Touché." I let myself fall back on the ground, with nothing but the clicking of the keyboard and mouse to distract me from falling asleep. After laying there for I don't know how long, I crawled into my own bed and dreaded school the next day.

The sun hit my eyes in prison stripes from my partly-opened blinds. What the hell? It wasn't usually bright out this early in December… I WAS LATE! Sure enough, my clock read 11:34, so I was forced to stumble around, trying to get ready three times as fast as I normally did. I had to sprint to make the bus. And of all the days, and all the buses in all of Newark, guess who was in the back listening to his iPod?

"Frank?" I called, not knowing how loud his music was.

Not that loud, obviously, as he said "Yeah?" without seeing the source of the noise.

"It's Gerard."

I saw Frank's head shoot up immediately. His face looked completely worn; his eyes were sunken and bloodshot, and his hair was messy. I knew instantly that I was the one that made him look like that, and I felt terrible.

"Come sit." Frank tried his best at a smile, but it didn't look very convincing.

I walked cautiously to the back seat and slid in beside Frank. I hesitated for the littlest second before I held his hand. It was kind of touchy for me, but I'd kissed him before, right? What difference would that make? "How are you?"

"I'm shit. You?"

"Not quite. Why're you shit?" I turned my head to look at him, and used my free hand to take an earphone out of his ear.

"Because of last night." Frank answered earnestly.

"Because I stormed out?" I asked, with my figurative tail between my legs.

"Nah. That was expected. Because I said anything. We'd still be the same if I didn't let my stupid heart mess with my head."

"Frank! That wasn't a problem at all! I was just messed up last night. Cut me some slack, it was my first time kissing a dude."

Frank smirked at that. "Well, still. I'm super-stoked that you kissed me and that you're holding my hand right now, but I'm trying my hardest not to be awkward, here."

"Me, too." I admitted.

Frank let out a big exhale. "As long as we're faking happy, mind if I ask you something?"

"I think you just did."

"Ha, ha. I was just wondering if you'd um… no, forget it."

"Tell me!" I was curious as to why Frank was blushing.

"I was just gonna ask you to kiss me again. You're really, really good at it."

I raised my eyebrow, cocky for a second. But my arrogance quickly turned to bravado as I leaned over to Frank and kissed him. Not as urgently as the night before, but it was enough. As soon as we were finished, the bus lurched to a stop in front of the school. He and I both skipped out the doors with silly smiles plastered on our faces.

We had Chemistry when we got to the classroom. Everyone stared at us when we walked in the door, laughing at something Frank said. But I really didn't care. I was so stoked about the bus ride, I didn't have energy for anything else.

In the hallway, I ran into someone shorter than me. "Sorry." I said generically, not caring who it was.

"Gerard." Cassie affirmed her identity by speaking. Crap, just what I needed.

"Cassie." I said, over the top of her head.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I've really got to get to class, Cass."

"It's lunchtime, Gee."

"Ah. Talk, then." I sped to my locker with Cassie in tow.

"How have you been?"

"Fantastic!" I enthused. It wasn't a lie, either.

"Good, good. But hey, listen, I was wrong last night."

I abruptly stopped in my fury of putting away my things. "Huh?"

"I said a bunch of stupid shit that I shouldn't have. Would you want to give me a second chance?"

I just stood there, thinking. I didn't have time to be sad about our break-up, so it never really hit me. Though if I took her back, it'd be like nothing ever happened, and I was definitely up for that. "Sure, gorgeous!" I pecked her a kiss.

"Just like that?'

"Huh?"

"I was a pretty big bitch last night. I don't get any harsh words?"

"I don't think so. I was the one trying to get in your pants."

"True that."

I laughed and swung my arm around Cassie's shoulders. It was so natural, being with her. Like I'd hoped, it was as if we'd never broken up. Shortly after, we met up with Frank and Teagan, who were making out by a tree beside the school. I stalked up to Frank and tapped his shoulder, causing him to rip away from Teagan to figure out the source of the tapping. When he saw it was me, he smiled really wide and Teagan looked irritated. I chuckled to myself. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Gee. Cassie. What's up?" Frank slowed his breathing, though Teagan's face clearly showed that Frank and her were going at it pretty hot and heavy. That made me laugh again.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for people to hang out with." I felt Cassie shrug under my shoulder as she said that.

"You've found some!" Teagan exclaimed.

"Good, good. What should we do?" I asked.

Without warning, Cassie stood up on her toes and kissed me. I picked her up so she didn't have to make the effort; it was the least I could do. I felt her smile as she kissed me from my hairline to my collar. I also felt Frank's awkward stare and heard him going back to sucking Teagan's face. I was kind of jealous, actually, but I was cool with it when Cassie started to run her tongue along the roof of my mouth. I started to laugh because it tickled, though she didn't seem to care. I took our makeout session to the road and started to walk to someplace less visible. I didn't give two shits where Frank and Teagan were, all I cared about was Cassie, myself, and the alleyway I'd found.

Cassie wriggled out of my arms and started working my fly. "Woah-kay, what?" I said, a bit breathlessly.

"Follow my lead." She mumbled, getting onto her knees. Was she about to-? No. No, she couldn't be about to because every time I tried to get her to suck me off, she'd refuse and storm out angrily. No, this… this was something different. She had to be, I don't know, tired of standing or- Oh, my fucking God. No way. She actually _was _doing it!

"Cass, you don't have to- _Oh_- do this, you kn- _ah!_ You can stop by all m_ean_s."

Cassie mumbled something, but I couldn't really hear her, nor focus enough _to _hear her. I could only focus on the vibration her mouth was making. Frick. "Cass, this isn't what y- _OOH!_" I took an uneven, shaking breath in. She was moving her tongue around in the best possible way she could. "want. It'd be s-s-s-elfish if I didn't tell you to- oh, fuck it, keep going."

I was at that point where I couldn't talk at all without sounding like a complete fool. I settled on trying not to moan to loud or get my fingers tangled in her hair. Hell, it was all I could do.

After too short a time, I was finished and Cassie spat behind her. I did up my pants in a state of shock. "You didn't have to, Cass."

"I know." She looked absolutely disgusted. "I wanted to."

"No, you didn't." I crouched down to her level.

"I guess not."

"Then why did you?!" I demanded.

"It was why we always used to fight. I just wanted to make it up to you and- and…" Cassie didn't finish the rest because she started to cry. I leaned back against a wall, taking her with me in my arms, rubbing her hair and shushing her.

"Silly Cassie, I didn't mean anything I said. I was pissed off and horny those times. And don't even worry about it. I owe you. _Big time_."

Cassie looked up at me and I winked. "Like how big?"

"I'll cook for you, I'll sing to you, I'll clean for you, I'll marry you, and then, if there's time, I'll do to you what you just did to me. Sound like a plan?"

Cassie nodded, making static against my jacket and her hair. I stifled a laugh. "Now, shall we go to school?"

"Sure."

I helped Cassie off the ground and offered her some gum that was in my pocket. She'd definitely need it.

I held her hand as we walked back to school in time for Math class. I couldn't focus on math, though. My thoughts were, understandably, elsewhere. Could you blame me?! I ran like a turtle in Phys Ed, but I didn't really care. I knew I'd be going home soon. Actually, not home. Probably to Frank's. It was his turn to have me over. We had this Friday rotation going on, and it worked pretty smooth.

Frank found me at my locker when the bell rang. Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, he asked me, "You ready to go?"

"I sure am." I shut my locker and joined Frank's stride. It was slower than mine, but it was easy to keep. I liked that. "What's on the agenda?"

"I, truthfully, do not know. It's like… we're not like we were before. So, I don't know what you want to do."

"Aw, crud. I was kind of hoping you knew."

"Should we order in some pizza and see where the night takes us?"

"For sure."

We hopped on the bus, and rode in silence, just looking at each other. I took in all the subtleties of his face. I don't want to say he was _handsome _or anything, but…

The bus stop wasn't far from his house in the least, and as soon as we burst in the door, Frank lit up a smoke and called the pizza place. His mom had left him money for dinner, apparently she had to work late, like most nights. Poor Frank. I sympathized, leaning my cheek to my hand on the island in his kitchen. "Want to know who got to third base today?"

"Get the fuck out!"

"Nope. I swear by my peep."

"Woah. So, Cassie finally did it. You were like, 'Knees!' and she blew your load for you?"

"I didn't ask anything!" I paced the room. "She just kind of, did it. I told her to stop, but…"

Frank laughed a throaty sound, not what I was used to. "Queer."

"I'm no better than you. Oh, and how far have you and Teagan gone? Hmm?"

"None of your business!" Frank swatted my shoulder playfully.

I hissed at him. I've got a thing for vampire attitude. Frank hissed back, taking a menacing step towards me. I crouched low, ready for anything he might throw at me. As I suspected, he pounced on me, taking me out into his living room with one blow. I rolled on top of him and dangled spit down to his eye, almost.

"Ew, Gee! Fucking don't!"

I shook my head to make his fate seem even more disgusting. I had him pinned by the shoulders, so it was useless for him to be flailing like he was. I sucked in the string of saliva, for mercy's sake, smiling the whole time.

"You ass." Frank laughed.

We lay there for a second, out of breath from the mini-fight, before I leaned down and kissed him for the third time in two days. Cassie had completely slipped my mind. It was as if she'd never existed. There was only Frank, and his cigarette-tasting lips. And tongue. Thank God I'm a smoker, or else I would have been repulsed. But I was more…intrigued. I wanted to taste every bit of him, sick as that sounds.

Frank pushed me over so he was pinning me, panting and kissing me without stopping. I surrendered happily under his force. I sighed contentedly, without confusion. He giggled a little bit, and I took the opportunity to dominate him again. He rolled me over, then I rolled him over. By the time we were in the dining room at the opposite end of the house, we were both really out of breath, but neither one stopped. Frank ripped my shirt off with utter urgency. I did the same to him. He started to undo my pants, but I broke free of his lips to groan, "One's enough for today." and flip him over.

I made sure he was good and ready for it, taking my sweet time to kiss him everywhere. He tried pushing my head in the right direction, but that only made me move upwards against his hands. Ha! That little impatient pervert. I would have told him so, if I weren't so preoccupied with licking all six of his individual abs. "Geraaaaaard." Frank moaned impatiently. I laughed through my nose, causing some cold air to hit my kiss-trail and make Frank shiver. "Whaaaat?"

"Just fucking do it already!"

"What if I wanna make you squirm?"

"Fucking sadist." Frank sighed, exasperated.

"Masochist."

I sped up to oblige him, and when I finally did what he asked of me, it went a lot faster than mine had. I had no preparation, or frustration for that matter, in the alley. So really, it was more for my benefit. Frank's lower bits didn't taste too pleasant, but I supposed I'd have to get used to that. Plus, the way he was squirming and moaning got me a little excited. Looking back, I was really, really selfish. Though I didn't care. He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as I was, if not more. Frank let out a choked groan and shuddered, though I didn't need that to know what happened. Ugh. Never, ever let a guy come in your mouth. It feels and tastes _disgusting_. I decided to man up and swallow it. The garbage was at the other end of Frank's big house.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang with the pizzas. Frank paid for them and we ate, not speaking of what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bathroom?

**Chapter three. Short 'n sweet. I'm no good at smut, though. Go read a different story if you don't like this one. -shrug-**

Hours passed, Frank's mom came home, and my eyes got all droopy. We were playing Guitar Hero III, and I could barely remember how to open my eyes back up every time I blinked.

"Woah, Gee. You look tired." Frank said. He must've glanced over at me while my eyes were shut. It didn't matter, though. I knew One by Metallica inside out.

"S'cuz I am." I mumbled, mastering the solo halfway in with my eyes almost closed.

"Sleep, then."

"You're awake. I'd feel guilty."

"I wouldn't stay up much past you, Gee. Don't worry."

I smiled a little bit. I was too sleepy to smirk. "Mm." I murmured.

I don't remember how long it took me to fall asleep, but I do know it was before the song was over. That's how tired I was. I woke up, though, in the middle of the night. As was customary in my life at that time, I felt Frank looking at me. I rolled over and laughed at his wide eyes trying to see me in the dark. "Whussup?" I slurred, my voice thick with sleep.

"Nothing. Looking at you."

"You do that a lot, don'tcha?"

"Mhm. Sorry to wake you."

"S'no big. What time is it?" I yawned. Ugh. Baaaad breath.

"Like, three."

"Frank! You've been up since like, eleven!"

"Eh. You're entertaining, sleep-talker."

I let my heavy head fall on his bed again. "What was I saying?"

"How much you enjoyed my cock in your mouth."

I laughed a belly laugh, not caring who heard me. "No, seriously."

"Oh, um… well you were just babbling, really. I couldn't make much out."

"Ah. I gotta pee." I stated.

"Thanks for sharing." I couldn't see Frank rolling his eyes, but I knew he was.

"Mm." I hopped off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Frank's house was oddly quiet at night. It was almost scary. I tend to notice these things when I'm going to the bathroom, I'm weird like that, I guess.

I was halfway done washing my hands when I saw the doorknob turn. I jumped, grabbing an aerosol can for defence. Not because it was efficient, because it was there. Ah, shit. My hands were slippery. I'd probably drop the damn hairspray. Damn you, Aloe hand soaps!

The door opened a crack, and I gasped at the figure slipping through it. This was the end! _I love you, Mommy, _I thought, scared out of my mind.

"Gee, it's just me." Frank whispered.

"Frank?!" I hissed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Good thing we're in a bathroom then, huh?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Smartass. Smartass who sat up on the counter beside me, pulled my face towards him and crushed his lips on mine. It almost hurt, the way he was gripping my cheekbones. Though hurt was secondary to pleasure in that moment. Then I remembered my horrible breath and instantly pulled my face away. Frank didn't let go, so I settled to lean my forehead against his and breathe downward. "Morning breath, sorry." I laughed.

"Mine's no better." Frank stuck a hand under my chin and forced me into another one of his amazing kisses. Though it's not 'force' if the victim is willing, is it?

We were kissing loads, and magically lost our shirts on the floor. I was barely aware of anything except for Frank's desperate, groping hands all along my bare back, and he found this spot on the back of my neck that got a moan out of me so he persisted with his thumb, oh, my God. I tried my best to find an equal spot for him, though nothing got as much of a rise out of him as he was getting out of me. Speaking of _rise_, well, ahem… the 'rise' in question was getting pretty fucking uncomfortable. Lucky Frank got to sit down, and he'd gotten the chance to change into pyjama bottoms. Damn. Ouch. Severe discomfort. Stupid skinny jeans. I was never wearing those pants to Frank's again, no matter _how _great they made my ass look.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

_No. _"I'm fine." I said, lying through my teeth.

Frank giggled and nodded downwards. "No, you're not. D'you want somewhere to put that?"

My eyes got wide in shock. "Like…where?"

Frank hopped down off the counter to get something from the cupboards at the bottom of the sink. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" he sighed.

"Well, maybe, I…" I trailed off. I knew what he meant, but nerves tied my tongue.

"You're gonna need these." Frank's left hand shot up, holding a box of Trojans and some, _gulp_, lube. But it was purple… I think Frank noticed me eyeing the tube. "It's grape. Smells good, tastes better. I could honestly live off this stuff. It's multipurpose, you see."

He tossed me the stuff he was holding. I tried not to drop anything with my shaking hands. "Where are we gonna, um…"

Frank walked over to the edge of the bathtub and straddled it as he lay down on his stomach. "Here."

I gulped, definitely audibly, and padded over to him. I had no fucking clue what to do. I swear, Frank was in my head, because he said "You're gonna have to lube up your fingers and use them first, sorry. I'll do the same later."

_LATER?! _"Gotcha." My voice was collected, much unlike my insides. He took care of pulling his waistband down enough. That sinister fuck went commando! I laughed quietly. He was right, too. Grape lube smells really, really good. I heard him make a noise when I started, but not a good one. Must've hurt. I felt pretty bad, so I went really slow. His pained sounds became less, so I asked "Umm, okay, you ready?"

"Uh-huh." Frank's reply was high-pitched and muffled. Did he have his fist in his mouth?

I opened the black box he'd tossed me. Ribbed for her pleasure? That's a laugh. I tore open the packet with my teeth, just like they do in the movies. Matter of fact, if it weren't for that, I'd never know what to do with one of these things. Eww, it was slimy. Frig. I rolled it onto myself, trying to touch it as little as possible.

If Frank's pained whimpering worried me _before_, well, now you would have thought he was dying. He made this little choking noise, like air was caught in his throat. He must have been biting though his fist! Or something close to it. After I was done, I'd have to check him for blood and teeth marks. Poor thing. I went really, really slow at first, much as it agitated me to do so. Every bone in my body wanted me to make noise, and go as fast as physically possible, but I couldn't hurt Frank. After a few minutes, he wasn't so stiff as he had been, he loosened up and seemed to be enjoying it more than _me_.

I heard him gasp and pant a little bit, around the same time I started doing that, too. It worked out nicely, actually. I rolled over and lay down in the empty tub, panting like I'd ran a hundred miles.

It was no more than a few minutes when Frank turned over to smile at me. "Okay," he whispered. "Now it's _your _turn."

The light through Frank's window woke me up, though his snoring should have. Kid sounded like a bullhorn! I yawned, stretched out, and checked the time. Half past one. Jesus! I slept forever. Though I had about an hour up from three to four. Mm. I smiled in spite of my tiredness, thinking of what'd happened hours prior. We checked to see if his mom was asleep after we were finished, and she was sleeping soundly. Like, sawing logs. It was crazy.

I poked Frank's rib and his eyes fluttered open. "G'morning, love."

I felt my face go hot. "Hi there. How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastically. You?"

"Mm." I sighed, contentedly.

I slid out of the bed, surprised that I was wearing a pair of Frank's pyjama pants. I didn't remember putting them on. Though, the memory of putting on pants wasn't so important compared to what I did when my pants were _off_. "You wanna come over to my place?"

"Sure." Frank smiled.

Both of us got properly dressed, stopping for kisses in between tasks. Frank told his mom where he was headed and she made us both sandwiches. That was pretty cool, very motherly, you know?

The bus ride to my house was short, and my mom started, well, basically coddling Frank the second he walked in the door, like usual. My mom goes crazy when I get friends, really. It's probably because I used to be the weird loner kid in junior high. Everyone was off doing their thing with their friends and I was drinking and drawing. Ha, that sounds kind of funny. But it's true.

"Hey, Mrs. Way." Frank mumbled to my mom's shoulder when she took him in for a hug.

"Hi, Frank! How are you?" My mom asked, enthusiastically. Christ, if only she loved _me _that much.

"I was good, but now I'm a little sore." Frank rubbed his arm, smirking at my mom.

"Sorry. Anyway, Gerard, you have a dentist appointment."

"Aw, shit. When?" I was bummed. Call me crazy, but I hate having people's fingers in my mouth.

"Now."

"What?!"

"You have good timing. Now, in the car. Ehhhm, Frank, you can stay here and talk to Mikey."

Frank gave me a pleading look. He'd never exactly spent quality time with my little brother. I would bank on him never having said two words to the kid. "Can't he come with us, mom?"

"No, he'd be bored."

"Alright. Sorry, Frank. Mikey's over in his room but you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to. I'll see ya."

Frank opened his arms for a hug. In front of my mom. Wow, that was great social interaction. I decided I'd need to teach him timing. Though I did take the hug. I didn't really want to pass that up. My mom pulled me out the door, and I felt bad for Frank the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mikey?

**SHWOW, Frank's P.O.V. We need both sides of a story, no? xD**

_What to do, what to do? _I drummed my fingers on Gerard's kitchen countertop. He'd be gone for God-knows-how-long, and I didn't really want to be stuck entertaining his little brother. I'd never actually _met _Mikey before. I assumed from the nickname and Gerard's calling him his 'little brother', that the kid would be no more than ten. I'm not a babysitter, no matter how much Gee's mom loves me. _Though I should introduce myself, so the kid doesn't get scared and shit himself when he sees me._

"Mikey?" I called. I didn't know where his room was.

"In here." I heard deep voice call. The hell!? Puberty hit that kid like a ton of bricks!

I walked cautiously down the hall. _Okay, 'I'm Frankie, Gerard's friend. How do you do?' That's it. Get in and get how. Ugh, do I hate kids._

Mikey's room was the one with the computer glow. Jeez, ten year olds. Get out and ride a bike! That's what we did when I was a kid! "What's up?"

"Nothing. You can come in."

I slipped through the doorway and I saw him for the first time. Ho. Ly. Fuck. I was wrong when I thought ten. He had to be like, sixteen at _least_. And cute. Very cute. With his sort-of-long brown hair and his glasses, he wasn't like other guys I'd had the hots for. Or girls, for that matter. Being bi comes in handy sometimes for comparisons. "Sure. Hey, nice room." _Fuck, Frank. Lame, lame, lame._

"Oh, uh, thanks." Mikey smiled a little bit.

"How old are you?" I asked, right of the bat.

"I'm fourteen. And you?"

Shit. So I was wrong about the whole sixteen thing. "I'm just about sixteen." I lied.

Mikey nodded. "Oh. You're my brother's friend, right?"

"That's why I'm here."

"I see. Sorry if I'm like, boring you or anything."

"Nah. It's okay. Who're you talking to, there?" I nodded to his computer.

"Oh, that. My um, girlfriend."

_FUCK! WHY ARE ALL THE GOOD ONES STRAIGHT?! WHY, GOD, WHY?! _"Ah. Is she pre-" I cleared my throat. "Is she hot?"

Mikey turned pink. "Definitely."

"That's good, then. Hey, D'you wanna get off your ass and go do something with me?"

Mikey looked like he was thinking about it. That made me self-conscious. Crap. "Sure, why not?"

He typed something quickly on the computer and turned it off. "Like what?"

"Uh, what do you like to do?"

_Please say make out with older guys, please say make out with older guys… _"I like to play bass."

"You do? Play me something, then."

Mikey looked instantly shy. "Well, I'm not that great…"

"Shut up. I'll go grab your brother's guitar that he never plays and we'll jam. Sound good?"

Mikey nodded fervently. Music-oriented, like myself. I took a look at him to last me the trip to the basement. As I trotted down the stairs, I wondered how hard I'd have to work to attract him to me. It worked with 'straight' Gerard, so, you never know.

_Now, _where_ is that stupid guitar?! _I checked his closet, every corner of his room. Did he smash it? Throw it in a fire? All that thinking of horrible guitar deaths made me shudder. I dropped to my knees in frustration, and only then did I see a guitar neck poking out of his bed skirt. I pulled out the acoustic, not dusty like it usually was. It pulled out a sheet of paper along with it. Hmm. I was curious so I decided to read it. It was, of course, in Gerard's familiar writing.

_Oh, you look so tired, your mouth is slack and wide._

_You're ill-housed and you're, you're ill-advised._

_I bet your face is as mean as your life has been._

Wow. Gerard definitely had song-writing skill. Ill-housed and ill-advised? Where did the guy come up with this gold?! Why'd he hide that from me? Then I noticed something at the very bottom of the page he'd titled 'Jack the Ripper'. It was so small that I had to blink to make sure it was actually there.

-_For Frankie._

What?! Oh, lord. Now I felt sick to my stomach. Why'd he have to be so fucking cute?! It wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything. But even so…

I sighed as I read the song over and over. Then I noticed something on the back. Indents in the paper. I flipped it over to see semi-erased letters. Guitar chords?! Gerard didn't play! Unless… oh, god. If I thought I was sick to my stomach _before_… Gerard was teaching himself guitar for me?! He wrote _me _a song?! Oh, no, no, no. That couldn't happen. He wasn't supposed to like me that much! I was supposed to be a random fuck every now and then! And now nothing could stop me from falling in love with him. The whole hardcore mentality had completely escaped my mind. All I wanted to do was slather that poor bastard in kisses. What was wrong with me?!

"Frank?" I heard Mikey's impatient call from upstairs.

"Coming!" I snatched the guitar and ran up the stairs with it. I skidded to a halt when I hit his room where he'd turned a light on for once. He was sitting on his bed, bass slung over one leg, tuning the four pegs. I felt a flutter in my stomach.

"Oh, hi. What took you so long?"

"Uh, Gerard hid the guitar on me. Took me a bit to find it." I smiled.

"Oohhh. Well, what should we play?"

"Hmm. What can you show me?"

Mikey ripped effortlessly through the fastest bass line I'd ever heard. It was diverse, even with just four strings. I was entranced by his fingers and the melody resonating from his amp. Skill.

I quickly accompanied his bass with Gerard's guitar, playing a really soft chord progression, not wanting to get in the way of his creativity. If I were doing that, I'd consider it the biggest roll of my life.

"So," Mikey said, above the noise, "can I ask you something personal?"

"Shoot."

"Are you like…" he paused like he was searching for the right words, "gay?"

I blinked twice, trying to understand if he was serious. "Um," I played an E minor chord, "half."

"Oh." Mikey nodded and went right back to bass playing. After a while, he spoke again. "How'd you know?"

Success! I'd already had the bugger questioning his sexuality. This had to be a record of some kind. "Uh, that's hard to say. I just kind of… did. I had a crush on a guy once, so I was like 'The hell?!', but eventually I kinda figured out that the guy-lust was a product of bisexuality, blah, blah, blah, coming of age film music. Done deal."

"Hmm." Mikey nodded again and crossed one leg over the other and set the bass on the raised one. I hadn't realized we stopped playing. Wait, did the crossing of the legs thing mean I was- no. I couldn't be making him hard by saying 'Guy-lust'! Oh, my God! I let out a laugh.

"What?" Mikey asked me, almost defensively.

"If the conversation's getting too, uh, _racy_" I said 'racy' like some sort of fifties seductress, "for you, we can stop talking."

Mikey looked down. Ha! Wow! I _was _making him hard! Fourteen year olds need to learn control. Jesus. "No, I'm okay. Continue."

"Alright." I snickered again, getting a stare from Mikey. "But Gerard was the only one I've ever been remotely close to feeling something aside from lust for. You could call it love if you want, but I'm not there quite yet."

"And you don't have a girlfriend? Don't people get suspicious of you? Like, hanging about with my brother and _only _my brother?"

"No, I have a girlfriend. Her name's Teagan and she's gorgeous. But I'm not just gonna _ignore _my feelings for Gerard; that'd eat me up inside and make me feel shitty. I'm not one for feeling shitty."

"I see. Well, thanks. I was just curious."

I raised an eyebrow. "_Bi_-curious?"

Mikey blushed a shade of crimson this time and I got nervous. "Well…" he trailed off. Good lord, poor kid. How long had he been hiding this from everyone? I don't think it was just my uncanny ability to turn guys temporarily gay, or else he wouldn't turn to asking a complete stranger. Me. I set the guitar down and hugged him. It was all I could really do.

"Thanks." he whispered.

"Anytime, kiddo." I whispered back.

"Kiddo?"

"I lied. I'm not really that young. I know you just turned fourteen a couple months ago and all, so I didn't want to intimidate you."

"Well then how old _are _you?"

"Seventeen as of Halloween."

"Fuck it." Mikey said, a little more harshly than I'd expect from that kid. He pulled out of my hug and just stared at me with hazel eyes exactly like Gerard's. But he stared at me intently. Like he wanted something from me. Kind of like Gerard looked at me when he wanted me to kiss him. _OH!_

I leaned in because I felt sorry for him, and, yes, because he was one of the cutest guys this side of Jersey. Our lips were nano-inches apart when we both turned to see the source of the booming, although familiar, voice that yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	5. Chapter 5 : Contusions?

**And we're back to Gerard's point of view. Just keeping you un-confused. Though you probably would've understood anyway.**

**'Nother update, no more instant chapters. I gotta write them first.**

"Gerard, we-" Mikey looked at me with pleading eyes but I wasn't going to fall for that bullshit. I was so mad, I was practically seeing red.

"You _what_?"

"Um…"

"There's an explanation for this, Gee." Frank cooed. I wasn't in the mood for cooing.

"Don't you _fucking _call me that!" I stormed out of the room and into mine. What sort of reasonable explanation could there be for Frank almost making out with my little brother?! I couldn't think of one. So I paced again to the living room.

"No, there really is! If you'd just let me explain, I'd-" Frank followed me to the living room and started his petty explanation again. I held my hand out to stop him from talking.

"I bet there isn't. So why don't you just go back to fucking my brother, hmm?! You seemed to like that."

"Gerard, you're being unreasonable. I would never do that to you!"

"It looks like you did!" I yelled.

"No, Gee, baby, it wasn't _like _that. If you'd hear me out for two seconds, I'd tell you why."

Him calling me by my nickname with a pet name softened me a little bit, though I maintained my poker face. "You have two seconds." I snarled through my teeth, not looking at him.

"That's all I need. Look, he talked about being confused, and so I tried to help him out, like you helped me out. It wasn't gonna escalate to anything, Gerard! He's so young and I-"

"Oh, fuck off!" Mikey hollered from his room.

I ignored him. "Okay, you have two minutes to detail that."

Frank took a big breath. "Yeah, so, I was hanging out with him and he suddenly decides to ask me if I was gay, I said half, he asked me how I knew, I said that I liked a guy one day and lots after. He asked me if people ever suspected, you know, you and me," I flinched when I heard him say that, "and I said that I had a girlfriend, and then I barely remember what happened but I just… I wanted to _help_ him, Gerard. I wanted to help him so bad. I never had anyone to help me, and d'you know where that got me?!"

I shook my head, staring unseeingly out the window. "Look at me, Gerard!" Frank bellowed. I turned around, and what I saw made me almost vomit. He had pushed up his hoodie sleeves and revealed to me his secret outlet for pain. Scars made jagged patterns up and down his arms.

"Nothing is worth hurting yourself over…" I murmured.

"That was. It came so easily for you, Gerard. But people like Mikey and me, we have it harder off."

My stomach felt extremely sick when he mentioned Mikey. My little brother. The _normal _one. The one who did great in school, and who could play an instrument and who had a functional purpose in society. That dirty little vice of his for guys would take some getting used to.

Then that compassion turned to fury in less than an instant. "What makes you _assume _I'm like the two of you, huh?!"

"Um, Gerard." Frank said, a bit condescendingly with humour in his eyes, "Where were you this morning? Well, a certain _part _of you?"

"That could have… You didn't… Forget it. I just need you to leave."

"Gee, you need someone with you right now."

"Leave." I gritted my teeth and spat the syllable.

"Come on, Gerard. Let me stay."

I turned on my heel, not aware of how close Frank was to me. I already had my hands made into fists from my anger, and I held them out for emphasis as I spun. What I hadn't anticipated was the contact my fist made with his cheek.

Frank instantly fell to the floor. "Gerard!" he cried, grabbing the rapidly reddening right half of his face.

"I didn't mean to, you were just right there and-"

"You decided to kill me?!" Frank shot up from my floor, still clutching his face with one hand. "I know I'm an asshole for what I did, but did I deserve that?!"

"No." I looked at the floor, too ashamed to look Frank in the eyes. Of course he wouldn't believe the truth, because it wasn't as believeable as the story he'd made up.

Frank took advantage of my unawareness to deliver a huge punch to my collarbone. "AH!" I exclaimed, automatically grabbing my collarbone with nothing to break my fall. I tumbled backwards, slamming my head on the ground. Carpet is still hard underneath, when you fall on it with all of your weight. I rolled over with a wave of nausea. "Uhhhhhhh…" I groaned in pain.

Frank muttered a swear and stormed out of the house, leaving me at Mikey's mercy now. "Mikey," I said in a low voice, unable to muster the energy for a loud one, "please don't hurt me."

I heard Mikey's comfortable, familiar laugh as I let my eyes go shut. "Gee! Why would I hurt you? You're the one that should be hurting _me_. I started it."

"Eh. I'm too busted up. Maybe tomorrow." I hadn't meant that as a joke, but Mikey laughed anyway.

"I can't believe you're not like, angry with me."

"Oh, I _am _angry with you. It's easier to be mad at Frank. He's got three years on you, kid. He's supposed to be the responsible one."

"So I should be scared, then?"

"Nah. Hey, are mom or dad around? I don't think so, eh?"

"Nope. They're out getting food for the week, I think."

"Thank God. Help me to my room, would ya?" I hated asking for help, but from the degree of pain I was in, Frank had messed up my collarbone pretty bad. Maybe a hairline fracture, even. Ooh, how bad would that suck? Then again, maybe I did overreact. A little. It wasn't my fault Frank was compassionate and empathetic. Mikey slung my arm over his shoulder and hauled me up to a walking position. Thank God it wasn't my busted side, or I'd have killed the prick. "So," I started, idly, "Frank, huh?"

"Um, yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's yours and all-"

"He's not mine anymore, I don't think. But go on."

I caught the briefest frown on Mikey's face. "Any guy would've done the same. I mean, look at him! You're so lucky. Well, were. Sorry." He adjusted his glasses like he did when he was nervous.

"It's okay. I know, though. He's fantastic. And how come you never told me that you were like, bi?"

Mikey turned pink. "Well, I thought that you had your own stuff to deal with. I didn't want to come out to anyone just yet, though I think Frank took care of that." Mikey's brow creased with stress.

"Shhh. It's cool. No one heard it but me. And I'm your big brother, so you know you can tell me anything. Any more boy-lust for you?"

We were in my room, and he eased me onto my bed and sat beside me. "Just, um, Frank. But he's totally all yours if it works out. I'm more into Mikaela. Like, way more into her."

I nodded and rubbed my shoulder. It'd hurt if I'd have rubbed my initial ache. "You think it's broken?" Mikey asked me.

"Uh, maybe. What's my excuse?"

"You and Frank played too rough. You know how boys are." Mikey grinned at me, and it was impossible not to smile back.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Don't mention it."

We sat there, talking about nothing in particular until our parents came home. They bought the excuse, too. That was a very good thing. My dad took a look at it and told me it wasn't broken, because I'd, apparently, know if it were broken. He said it was probably sprained, though. Frig. Frank sprained my collarbone. I'd never known he was that strong. Though I never knew he had a thing for fourteen-year-old bicurious guys either.

Okay, okay. Maybe I _was _kind of harsh on him. After all, Frank was only saving my brother from possibly years of turmoil and scars on his wrists. I owed him a thank you, if anything. But I'd go the next day. I needed to sleep today off.


	6. Chapter 6 : Orange Oasis?

I woke up on Sunday and groaned. Not just from the pain in my collarbone, but also because I'd have to apologize to Frank. And who knew how that would go? I thought about it the whole time I was getting dressed (with difficulty, might I add). He would either take me in his open arms, or slam the door in my face. But if I knew my Frankie, ugh, wait… not _my _Frankie, far as I knew. If I knew him at all, though, he'd probably get all gushy and hug the crap out of me. So I wasn't all that worried. I was still on the verge of shitting myself on the way there, but I was less nervous than I had been.

I knocked on his door, hoping he'd be there. His mom answered the door with a smile. "Hi, Gerard! Ooh, what happened to your arm, there?" I noticed she was looking at my haphazard sling, made from a ripped up bed sheet. My dad had made it for me before I left. Apparently he didn't want me to bust it up even more.

"You know how clumsy I am." I shrugged, instantly regretting it because a shot of pain was sent all along my arm.

"Poor you. Were you looking for Frank?"

"I was, actually. Is he around?"

"He is, just one second."

As she turned around to leave I called, "Thanks, Mrs. Iero."

She waved at me in response, calling for Frank. No more than a minute later, he bounded to the door, visibly surprised to see me. I smiled a bit, not able to do an ear-to-ear thing, because I saw the bruise on his face I'd left.

The shock on his face turned into sadness, then anger as he slammed the door in my face, just missing my nose by an inch. Ah, fuck. I had anticipated that, though, didn't I? I frowned and walked away slowly, dragging my feet. Of _course _he wouldn't accept my apology, even if I didn't get the chance to say it. He wasn't the douchebag in the operation. I was. I overreacted, he had every single right to be mad at me.

"Hey."

Frank's voice from behind me made me jump. "Fuck, Frank! Stealth, much?"

"You could say that. Sorry about the door. I came to see if your face was alright."

I looked at him, flipping my hair away from my face. "Yep. It's fine." I snipped.

"And to see what it is you wanted."

What _did _I want? Frank was being so… Frankie! He looked up at me with those eyes of his and I forgot what I was going to say. "Uh, I came to apologize. I was an idiot."

Frank looked shocked. "But I'm the one who-"

"Shhh. I smacked you in the face."

"I busted your shoulder."

"Sprained my collarbone, actually." I smiled weakly. "But I overreacted, and I'm sorry about that. Because the truth is, I really do like you. And that's weird. For me, anyway."

"Ditto." Frank said simply, stretching up to kiss me. I could barely purse my lips because of my smile.

We aimlessly wandered around Newark until we found our park. The first place we'd hung out at. We sat down under a tree and Frank laughed to himself. "What?" I asked, drawing my knees to my chest and holding onto them.

"I was just remembering stuff."

"Like?"

"How I found your song yesterday."

I thought back. OH! He meant 'Jack the Ripper'. Damn it. It wasn't intended for his eyes until after it was finished, and after I learned guitar to a decent degree. I wanted to show it to him eventually, but it never came up. So I'd always stuffed it under my bed along with my guitar. I though that was hidden well enough, but obviously not. "You did?"

Frank took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and offered me one. I took it, glad to have something to calm my nerves. "Yep. I liked it, though. And I kind of figured out a tiny melody. Mikey could do bass."

"Wow. I'd have to write some more and-"

"Nah! It's perfect as is. And hey, my grandpa's got this like, recording stuff in his basement. I think we could use it."

"Frank, the song's not that great."

"Yes it is! You just can't take a frickin' compliment."

I narrowed my eyes at the truth. "Yeah, well… I dunno. I just never intended on being in a band."

"Never? Why not? Your singing is so good, I just thought that you'd have experience."

"Oh, I do. I've been in bands since I was… nine? But we never thought we'd do anything serious."

Frank nodded, looking like a model with the way the light was hitting him and the smoke hanging out of his mouth. "Well now you're getting serious. Like it or leave it, cupcake."

I twitched my mouth from side to side like I do when I'm thinking. People tell me I look like a rabbit when I do it. A band? God. I'd never dreamed of meeting someone like Frank, and Mikey was just my brother. Could we really have a band? Hmm. "Sounds good."

"Good." Frank grinned at me.

We stared at each other for a long time, until my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed it, slightly irritated, and answered it. "This is Gerard."

"Hi, Gee!" said Cassie from the other end.

"Oh, uh, hi. What's up?"

"Waiting for you, silly!"

"Waiting for me?" I repeated.

"Yeah, you said we were hanging out today? I'm here at the mall, so, where are you?"

_When the fuck did I promise her that? _"Oh, okay, shit. Sorry, babe. I forgot. Can you wait for just a half second longer?"

Cassie sighed. "Fine. Hurry your butt up."

I snapped my cell shut and grumbled. "What's up?" Frank asked me, grabbing my hand.

"I gotta go."

"Why?" Frank's eyes widened. "Is everything okay?"

"It's totally fine. I just promised Cassie I'd hang with her today."

"Oh. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then." Frank sounded utterly defeated.

"Yep." I tried to sound upbeat as I kissed Frank quickly. But before I could pull away and keep walking, he had his fingers snaked into my hair and was tugging me closer. I didn't object, of course, but in the back of my mind I wondered what people would think if they saw us. The feeling of his heaving chest was enough to make me wrench my arm around his hips and drag him into me. We were so close I could feel his heart pounding, and I can say without a doubt he could feel mine. With extreme willpower and difficulty, I pushed as far away from Frank as our grips allowed. "Frank." I said, firmly.

"Yeah, yeah. Go have fun with Cassie. Tell her I say 'hi', will you?"

"For sure."

Frank untangled his fingers from my hair and I took my grip off his waist. The air was uncomfortably cold where he had been pressed to me. I shuddered and walked back to my place, cursing that I didn't drive to Frank's. Smoking doesn't put you in the greatest of shape, you know. My house was empty when I got in; that was weird. Mikey was usually in his room, on his computer or playing his bass. And since Mom and Dad weren't there, I considered the possibility of them taking him somewhere. Though he really doesn't need to be babysat.

I wandered to the kitchen and there was a note on the fridge in Mikey's handwriting.

**Mom, Dad, Gerard, I'm out for the day. Didn't know where you guys were, so I went to hang out with my friends at the mall. I'll be back later.**

**- Mikey.**

They grow up so fast! Huh, maybe I'd see him there. Embarrass him a little bit in front of his friends. That'd be fun.

My car smelled, as usual, like cigarettes. I didn't mind, because I'd run out the day before and was too lazy to go buy another carton. Though it didn't satisfy my nicotine craving, it calmed me on the drive to the mall, aside from the part where I couldn't find a fucking parking spot. So I ended up in the worst possible spot, light-years away from the entrance. I had to walk for literally five minutes, just from my car to the door. How stupid!

Though Cassie was waiting for me at the entrance and that made me feel better. Though the look of concern on her face didn't do much for me. "What happened to you?!" she demanded.

"Oh, I fell in a really awkward way. Nothing broken, just sprained. The sling is just a precaution. Should we shop?"

"Sure!" Cassie kissed my collarbone and I smiled. She held my other hand and dragged me into all of her stores that she liked to frequent. I don't remember any of the names, because they're too hard to pronounce. I mainly just sat around while she tried stuff on. Although she did force me to try on this pair of jeans she found. Nice black skinnies, not faded like most of my pants.

"But Cassie," I pointed out, a little uncomfortably, "these are girl pants."

"Don't you think I know that? Try 'em on!"

"Drag's not my thing, sweetie."

"Little do you know. Come on! Try them on, and I'll try on something ridiculous for you."

"Make it sexy and we have a deal."

"Sexy it is." Cassie held out her hand for me to shake. I took the pants from her and tried to slip into a change room incognito. I definitely got some weird stares from the little blonde things that were waiting for their friends, though when I tried the pants on, I didn't care about much else. Why hadn't I bought any girl pants before?!

I walked out of the change room, a bit uncomfortably at first, as guy pants and girl pants are very different things. Tight. As. Hell. I found Cassie sitting in my usual spot, reading a magazine. "Well?"

Cassie's face lit up. "Sexy! Buy them."

I shrugged. "Why not? But now I get to pick something for you."

"Fine." Cassie rolled her eyes at me, and I stuck out my tongue. Getting used to the pants, I walked around the store until I found a pink skirt that was barely there, and the smallest shirt I could find. I'm not normally one for that kind of stuff, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Who knew? Maybe beneath her hoodies and skinny jeans Cassie was a skank like the rest of them. Ha! That's a laugh.

"Here we are." I smiled a sly grin.

"Where are they?" Cassie joked.

I shoved the clothes toward her and stole my chair back. When she came back out I laughed like a maniac. She was sexy, of course, but the scowl on her face was absolutely priceless!

"Happy, princess?" she snarled.

"Very!" I laughed. Anyone in the store would have thought I was stoned.

Cassie stormed off to the dressing room just as I saw Mikey and a clan of a few kids walk in. I smiled at him briefly when he looked at me, so I wouldn't seem like an asshole. Family's family.

"Hey, Gerard." Mikey said, and motioned for his friends to go ahead. When he came up to me he asked, "Did Frank tell you about his idea?"

"For the song?"

"Yeah!"

"He did indeed." I nodded like some Wiseman.

"And…?"

"I like it well enough. I'm just kind of nervous. You always diss my singing, and I've never really… well, I don't know. I suppose there's no way out of it now, is there?"

"Nope." Mikey shook his head fervently, happy that I'd more or less agreed to the whole 'band' dealie.

"Hey, are you hanging out with your girlfriend?" I asked, somewhat absentmindedly.

"Oh, um, yep." Mikey blushed like he always did when he talked about that stuff.

"Her and?"

"Uh, there's Mikaela, Bob, and Matt."

"I see. Well you guys have fun then, eh."

"Wait, before I go, I kind of have an idea. Matt's a good drummer, and Bob offered to be a roadie for us, so…"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. And you even have your little groupie! Ain't that cute."

"Shhh! I'll go tell 'em what you think."

I nodded again and Mikey headed off to tell his friends. Oh, to be fourteen…

"We can leave now, as long as you buy those jeans." Cassie had finished changing, I suppose, and snuck up behind me.

"Thank God!"

A while later, we were in the Food Court, I was drinking coffee and she was sucking away on a smoothie. I remembered, for no particular reason, what Frank asked me. "Hey, Cass, Frank says hi."

"He knew we were hanging out today, but you didn't?"

"I'll tell him you said hi back. Anyway, no, we were hanging out before you called."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you remembered him and not me?"

"Cassie, please don't. You know how Frank and I always hang around on the weekends, and you and I hang out sporadically."

"You could've called me. Then I wouldn't have been waiting around for you, and I might've come over to see the two of you."

My stomach dropped. Cassie didn't need to see Frank and I making out under a tree. "I didn't think of it. You and Frank aren't that tight, just like me and Teagan. It's no big, Cass."

"I guess. But you've been spending a whole lot of time with him, haven't you?"

"What are you accusing me of?" I asked, more casually than the statement was intended to be.

"Remember the other night? You said I was hallucinating. Well, I've thought a lot since then and it does make sense if you and Frank were trysting around. Gerard, if you just tell me, I won't get mad."

The butterflies in my stomach had turned into cannonballs, and I felt dizzy. Should I tell her? It wouldn't eat me up inside and it would probably be better if I did. The opportunity wouldn't come up again, I could tell that much. I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Cassie looked like she was mulling it over. Absorbing it. Then, all of a sudden, she splashed her drink in my face. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!" she screamed.

"Cassie! You said you wouldn't be mad!" I wiped orange, gooey mess from my eyes.

"I didn't think you'd say yes!"

I spat out Orange Oasis all over the table. How can girls drink that filth?! "Well you could've anticipated it!"

"You could've anticipated how you'd make me feel!"

I noticed that people were turning to watch our fight. "Cassie," I said in a low voice, "we've got an audience. Anyway, I'm sorry if I had a dirty secret."

"Dirty is the right word!" she hissed.

"Cassie, I don't expect you to forgive me, ever, but-"

"Good." she interrupted and stormed away, her dignity intact. That's more than could be said for me.


	7. Chapter 7 : Angry?

I made my way home, pissed that my upholstery in my car was gonna be all sticky. Stupid Cassie and her stupid, constant drama. At least Frank wasn't like that. He never let anything get in our way.

I made up my mind to call him the second I got in the house. I was pretty edgy, as I forgot to pick up cigarettes when I was at the mall, and I wasn't thinking so clearly. I dialled him up, drumming my fingers on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, Gee." he answered lazily.

"Frank!"

"Woah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why would there be?"

"No reason. Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

I took his grave tone of voice to be bad. I wanted to disagree, say that talking was for idiots with feelings, but I wanted to make Frank happy. "Yeah, sure."

I moved into the living room and sat down. I had this sinking feeling that maybe I'd need to. "So, uh, you know this thing we have?"

I took it that he meant the sex-in-his-bathroom thing. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't think I can do it anymore."

I swallowed the bile that had risen up in my throat and choked out a measly, "Why?"

"I think… I think I'm in love with Teagan. And I'm sorry, Gerard."

"Yep."

"Aren't you gonna let me have it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, yell at me and all that?"

"No." I snapped my cell shut and threw it at the wall, watching the little pieces fly everywhere. Hmm. My mood was no better. I was sad, and pissed off, and sick all at once. I struggled to walk down to my room and rip up my song. Who needed to write someone a song when the someone was a total, two-faced, fucking jerk, hmm?! Nobody in their right mind! Nobody that was supposed to be happy.

I hopped down onto my bed, hearing one of the boards on the bottom break. Not like I cared. I hoped I'd damaged my guitar, too. That stupid fucking guitar that I couldn't have played if I wanted to. The guitar that reminded me of Frank. All the more reason to destroy it! Brilliant!

I swung the guitar up from under the bed, my bed's iron framing causing a split in the wood. Excellent! I smashed the damn thing on my floor and was left holding only the neck, which I then smacked against my desk and it broke in half easily. Flimsy thing. I chucked the half I was holding across my room and curled up in a ball. I didn't know what I had just done. My dad would surely kill me, same with my mom. Matter of fact, thinking of my stupidity made me have a good, long cry.

Mikey came down to check on me when he got home from school, but I threw one of the pieces of my obliterated guitar at his face. He took cover and ran away. I liked that.

My mom and dad, of course, yelled at me for the cell phone and guitar. It was coming out of my pocket, though I didn't have the energy to care. Five hundred dollars wasn't much. I was numb then. I thought the money was just an object. I could make five hundred easily, any time. I could work for three months at a fast-food place. Ta-da. But I didn't want to. I just wanted to lay in bed and sulk and make everyone feel as miserable as I did. So that was precisely what I did.

I didn't move for about two weeks, except from my bed to the bathroom, to the fridge for whatever alcohol we had lying around. I just didn't want to feel. I didn't want to hurt. I just wanted to lay there and sleep. When I was asleep, it didn't hurt. My dreams were about better days when I didn't feel like that. When I was euphoric and happy and I was getting infinite hugs and kisses from the people that I loved. Well, the tables turned and the people I loved stopped loving me back. Mikey's band idea was like it had never even existed, because Frank didn't talk to me. He talked to Mikey, because they'd become friends while I was wallowing in my own misery. They decided, I guess, that they couldn't have a band without a singer. All Frank could do was scream, and Mikey didn't want to attempt singing. Though I didn't feel very bad about it.

One day, I was laying on my bed, reading a book, waiting for sleep to come, when Mikey barged in. "Um, hi?" I said with a lot of attitude.

"Gerard, shut up and let me talk, okay? You've been sitting in your goddamn room forever. Frank and you aren't talking anymore, and that's none of my business, I know. I can't help it, though! You guys are making me so fucking miserable that I can't _not _take this into my own hands. You wanna tell me what the fuck happened?!"

Woah. Mikey never, ever talked like that. To anyone. I was too stunned to say anything but "He loves someone else…"

"BOO-HOO! Move on! Everyone's suffering because of you, Gerard. _Everyone_! And-" Mikey stopped yelling abruptly. He was staring at my book. "Irvine Welsh… three tales of chemical romance… Hey, wouldn't it be cool if there was a 'My' in front of that?"

"My three tales of chemical romance?" I was confused. I had about a half bottle of sambuca in me, so that didn't help matters.

"No, no. My chemical romance. For like, a band name. Speaking of bands, when the fuck are you gonna write some new stuff? Frank's grandpa's sound equipment is just waiting for us to use it and-"

"Nah." I interrupted. "Stop right there, okay? Frank left and now my music is gone." It made sense in my head, not so much when it came out of my mouth.

"He didn't leave. You did. Think about that, okay?"

I nodded and Mikey left. I dropped my book and tried to fall asleep, but I wasn't asleep for too long. My door opened and I threw a pillow at it aimlessly. "Fuck off, Mikey!"

"Gerard? It's me. Frank."

My stomach tied in knots and I tried not to show emotion. That's not an easy task when you're drunk. It was all I could do not to cry. "Why?" I choked, just like I had the last time I talked to him.

"Because I need to talk to you. Again." Frank sighed, a noise I hadn't heard for what seemed like centuries.

"About what?"

"About you. You're not healthy, Gee."

I rolled my eyes. So _that _was what he wanted to talk about?! Me?! What the fuck did _I _matter to him? He broke off contact with me. He was the one who made me like this. He destroyed me, and now he wanted to yell at me for it?! No. Not if I yelled first.

"Well why the fuck do you think that is, huh?!"

"Gerard, I…" Frank trailed off, looking at his knees. I hadn't noticed he'd come to sit beside me on the bed. "I know it's my fault, alright? I know that."

"You're damned right it's your fault!"

"Hear me out, okay? I'm just so worried about you. I broke up with Teagan and I was hoping that-"

"That what? That I'd magically take you back and we'd be all better? Back to normal? Is that what you really hoped?" My rage was starting to sober me up.

"It is, actually." Frank looked humiliated. I felt bad for a second, but then I felt really good. I'd made him feel bad! Just like he turned me into someone I didn't recognize.

I started to laugh. "How fucking juvenile!"

"There's no reason to humiliate me!" Frank shot up off my bed, his hands clenched into fists.

"There was no reason to cut me off like you did, either! You 'loved' Teagan, huh?" I made finger quotes for the word 'loved', "Then why'd you dump her for me?"

"I thought I loved her, alright?! Then I realized that I didn't. Fuck, you did that with Cassie, didn't you?!"

"Fuck. You." I spat. How dare he say anything about her?!

"Fuck me, really? You'd like to, wouldn't you?" Frank had angry mocking in his voice.

"Stop it." I warned, suddenly defenceless.

"Why should I? You're already miserable. What more can I do?"

"Frank…" I couldn't say anything else before I felt myself cry. Fuck! Why do I always have to cry when it's the worst possible time?

"Gerard? Are you…?"

"Fuck off!" I tried to sound angry, but I ended up sounding pathetic.

"Come on, Gee. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes you did! I know it!" I yelled through my tears. They warbled my voice, but I got my point across.

"You want to know something? I lied to you, okay?! I fucking _lied_. I never loved Teagan. I was too selfish to get hurt again. I was- am- falling in love with you, and that scares the living shit out of me!" Frank started pacing the room. All I could do was stare. Frank loved me? Even though he told me he didn't. Even after I wrecked myself for two weeks because of it, Frank loved me. Still. It was like nothing mattered, like I didn't reek of alcohol and didn't have greasy hair. I stood up and embraced him with all my bottled up emotion, and he hugged me tightly back. I sighed, as did Frank.

We hugged like that for a long time. Until Mikey came in and said "Aww! Look what worked out!"

"Shut up, Mikey. You're killing it." I said, not looking at him.

"I don't care. Now I get to go about my life again!"

"Mm." Frank mumbled to my shoulder, loud enough for Mikey to hear.

"So anyways, I was thinking about the whole 'band idea', and is it a-go now?" Mikey asked. I did look at him that time, and excitement flitted behind his glasses.

"I'm in if you guys are." I agreed.

"I'm in!" Frank enthused, breaking free of my hug.

"Cool! Uh, what're we gonna call it?"

I racked my brain. "Didn't you say something like… 'My Chemical Romance'?"

"I did! Frank, what do you think of that?"

Frank said the name a few times. He nodded fervently. "Yeah! That's awesome!"

"Good!" I exclaimed. "Now, I need to take a shower, because it's been two weeks."

"By all means." Mikey gestured to my bedroom door, and Frank looked kind of grossed out. I smiled, though. I was too happy to be self-conscious.


	8. Chapter 8 : Recording Studio?

**This one's short. Deal. xD**

"Fuck." Frank muttered to himself, a few weeks later, in the makeshift recording studio his grandpa crafted.

"What?" I looked at him, marvelling at how he looked with his guitar slung over his leg.

"I can't get it right."

"Get what right?"

"This stupid riff. Gee? Can you do me a big favour?"

I nodded and watched Frank look at the clock which read a bit past seven in the evening.

"Don't let me sleep tonight." Frank said as he yawned.

I nodded again. "No worries. I'll be up all night, too."

Mikey bumped into my shoulder by accident, because he was so focused on his bass line. "Sorry, Gee. Don't let me sleep tonight _and _get in your way tonight."

"Hmm?" I hoped he'd repeat exactly what he'd said. It sounded brilliant after the lyrics I'd written for our new song.

"Don't let me sleep tonight and get in your way tonight?" Mikey cocked his head, looking at me as I took a notepad out of my pocket. I'd taken to carrying them around in case an idea struck in the middle of nowhere.

I mumbled the words as I wrote them down. "Thanks, Mikey. Carry on."

Mikey muttered something under his breath and kept playing. I felt Frank reading over my shoulder, and I laughed. I didn't know why. "What?"

"Sister to sleep." Frank told me, plainly.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your song, there. Call it 'Sister to Sleep'. It fits."

I mulled the name over in my head and read the lyrics. "Totally!"

"Good." Frank beamed at me and I turned to kiss him. He had broken up with Teagan, and Cassie and I had made up. Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way, in a friendly way. I convinced her that nothing further happened with Frank and I, so she didn't tell Teagan anything and all was good.

"Guys." I heard Mikey say, firmly.

We both stopped kissing each other and Frank gave Mikey a knowing smile. "R_iiiii_ght. I forgot. You get jealous."

Mikey turned red and Frank's grin got wider. "Y'know, I feel like a stud. Like, really. I've got Gee here, to my left, and he gets the _luxury _of kissing me everyday. Then there's Mikey, who has a taste for older guys, and is very cute, if I do say so."

I started to get jealous. Yes, Frank wasn't my boyfriend or anything, but when the guy you like starts hitting on your brother, it's instinctual.

"Cute? R-really?" Mikey stammered, blushing deeper.

"Oh, definitely. Nobody's ever told you that?" Frank looked earnest, and the jealous churning in my stomach wouldn't quit.

"Well, I mean, yeah… but nobody like you."

"Like me, huh? How?"

"I dunno. Cute. A boy. Seventeen." Mikey pushed his falling glasses back up his nose.

"Nerd." Frank laughed and stepped closer to Mikey, looking up. I cleared my throat, though I was ignored.

Mikey looked down at Frank and laughed nervously. Frank shushed him and, to my surprise and extreme anger, kissed him.

Mikey didn't push or resist. He encouraged. He pulled Frank closer to him and Frank obliged. I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed my chair over and simply said "Fuck this."

Ever so calmly, I padded up the stairs and wished Frank's grandpa a good night. Though you could have heard me cursing from several blocks away the second I was sure the door was shut.

I sprinted home as fast as I could, forgetting that I'd left my car at Frank's place. My parents were there and they tried calling after me when I stormed to my room, but I didn't listen. I only listened at about one in the morning when Mikey came home. I strained to hear his footsteps. He was light on his feet, quite a rarity. I took it that Frank had given him quite the night.

Silently, I crept into the hallway from the basement. Luckily, he hadn't reached his room yet. I put on my most stern face, and whispered "Mikey."

He turned around. "Yeah, Gee?"

"Tomorrow. My fist. Your fucking face." I spun on my heel and tramped back downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9 : Recording Studio? Ct'd

**BAM, Mikey's P.O.V. I still suck at smut, though I _do _try. Anyhoo, enjoy. **

After Gerard left, and Frank continued kissing me, I stopped caring. I stopped caring what Gerard would think, or what he'd do to me once I faced him. I didn't care that my glasses were making their way down my nose for the five hundredth time within the hour, nor did I care that I had a girlfriend. I cared about Frank, though. Frank's mouth. Frank's tongue. Frank's little moans that he made when he was making out with me. I cared about the way he tried to hold them back, but they escaped anyway. I cared about the heat coming off Frank's face, and the way my face was generating lots of heat on its own.

"I should get back to Gerard," Frank said reluctantly, in between the neck-kisses he was giving me. "He's probably mad."

"Gerard can fuck off."

"Woah!" Frank stopped kissing me abruptly. "Where did that come from, Mikes?!"

It took me a sec to figure out what he meant. Though I put it together that he meant my attitude. I'm usually pretty- no, _really _reserved. I'm Gerard's polar opposite. All the more reason to be dumbstruck by Frank's liking me. "Oh." I breathed. "I didn't mean it, I-"

"Shhh. I like it. Be a little more aggressive."

My face got about a billion degrees hotter than it had been. Me? Aggressive?! Those weren't two things that typically went together. I pushed my glasses up my nose and decided to keep on not caring. "Gerard can fuck off, because I honestly don't care what he does to me!" I broke away from Frank and paced the room, basically just venting.

"More!" Frank sat on the floor and watched me. I felt self-conscious for the tiniest second, but then I realized; I wanted to be 'aggressive'. I wanted to be mad!

"I can like whoever the fuck I want, right?!"

"Yeah!" Frank more moaned that than said it. It threw me off track for another second or two.

"And- and Gerard has no right judging me, either! I can like _what_ever gender I want! He's just a big fucking hypocrite!"

"Get the fuck over here." Frank pantomimed a rope that was tied around my waist. I rolled my eyes at the cheesiness but I walked as he 'pulled'. After a few steps, Frank jerked the invisible lasso downwards and I fell on top of him, laughing.

"Hey! What happened to that whole tough, straight-guy façade?" Frank demanded, though he was laughing too.

I rolled over onto my back so I was stretched out over his legs. Well, the top half of me was, anyway. "Sorry. It's hard to be tough when I'm staring up your nose."

Frank smiled and looked down at me. "Better?"

"Much. Uh, I mean, fuck?"

"Hahahah! Close enough. Sit up."

I obeyed. "You're better at this command thing than me, aren't you?"

"Just a little. So I'd like to know a few things, is that cool?"

"Um, sure."

"Good, good. So, like, before me; have you ever been with a guy?"

I didn't expect that one. I thought for a second. "Uh. Well, I mean, there was that one time in eighth grade but-"

"How far did that go?"

I gulped. "Just to like, second base."

Frank laughed again. "You kids and your bases. So you've felt up and been felt up by another guy?"

I could only nod. I'm terrible with personal stuff.

"Better than nothin'." Frank shrugged and kissed me again. But not like before. Gerard was there before. This time seemed like the kiss was just something you had to do and get over with. I didn't see why. Kissing was just fine with me. So he did it with intention and a certain degree of force. I didn't expect him to take my glasses off, either.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You're so much sexier without those glasses."

"Fuck off."

My newly-found like for swearing caused Frank to basically devour my face. At the same time, he started to run his hand up the front of my shirt. _Okay, Mikey. _I thought. _You've done this before. Grade eight. God, remember how great that was?_

Frank's hand swirled around my chest and I let my head fall back. I arched my chest into his touch and Frank took his other hand off of my cheek. I felt it on my stomach, rubbing in circles. I wished I could respond, to repay him, but I couldn't move. Typically if you're a male virgin, you don't want to do anything aside from get laid. Though eventually, I got enough willpower to tug at Frank's shirt and take it off.

"You're sure?" he asked me.

I nodded and tried to pull his jeans downwards. "Ouch! 'Kay, Mikey? How would you like it if I tried to pull _your _skin-tight pants over your boner?"

"Oh." I was back to my embarrassed self. "Yeah, sorry. You can um, handle that."

Frank fiddled with his fly for no more than five seconds, and he was free of it. Nervousness and anxiety almost trumped Frank-lust when he lied back and looked up at me expectantly. "It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, I- I do. Just give me a sec. My mouth's all…" I smacked my mouth in a babyish way and licked my lips. While doing that, I marvelled at what an idiot I was. _Yeah, sorry, man. I can't blow you right now because my mouth is dry. _Lame.

Without giving him warning, because I though I'd chicken out again if I did, I knelt in a really low way and I started. To my surprise, it wasn't terrible. It wasn't even bad. It wasn't even like, mediocre! It was good. I felt kind of like a skank, Frank being Gerard's and all, but I didn't want to stop. And neither did Frank. I dug the way his fingers pressed into my head when I swivelled my tongue in the way he liked.

"Mikey?" Frank breathed.

"Uh?" Intelligent response, no. It's pretty much the only thing you can say with a mouthful of Frank.

"Stop."

I did as he told me and emptied my mouth. I felt kind of rejected. "Did I do something wrong?"

"God, no! That was… that was just…" Frank tried to calm himself down. "Anyways, we need to do something else."

"Oh. Third's not enough?" I asked, forgetting about his 'bases' comment.

"It's all well and good. But we're going for…" Frank pursed his lips in thought. God, I'd love to kiss those again. "Scoring in the dugout."

I understood immediately. "Oh. But who's gonna be where?"

"You tell me. It's your pick, really. I don't have a preference."

"Me either." Nor did I have a basis for comparison.

"I'll be on bottom. It's just easier that way. Just um, do what you'd do with your little girlfriend."

I got embarrassed all over again. "Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"I've never… we've never…"

"Oh, lord. You really are a virgin in every sense of the word. Alright then, just kind of… uh, crap. You'll know when you know." Frank flipped over on the rough carpet and propped himself up on his forearms.

I took a big breath in my nose and out my mouth. _Come on, Mikey. You've made it this far. With Frank fucking Iero. How hard can it be?_

"Well?" Frank's expectant tone snapped me out of my little pep talk.

"Hold on."

"I'd like to, but the mood is disappearing real fast."

"Okay, okay. Wait just a fucking second. There. Is it back?!" I snapped. I really was agitated.

"Mhm." Frank sounded quite satisfied.

I took another deep breath and said "Okay. Ready?"

"Yep."

I tried to do what Frank told me. It wasn't so easy as he'd said. Though after fumbling around a little bit, I finally found what I was looking for. Frank took it like a trooper; I imagined it had to be pretty uncomfortable having another dude, of all things, inside you. In an instant, I started to moan.

"Shut up!" Frank hissed. "My grandfather is upstairs! Do you really want him to hear us?"

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Then keep it-" Frank let out a shaky exhale when I shifted my weight.

"Quiet?"

"Uh-huh." Frank's voice was high-pitched like I'd never heard it before.

I kept on doing what felt good and Frank was definitely trying to keep himself quiet. So was I. After a bit, I knew what was coming. All those days alone with my computer and deleted history while Gerard and our parents were away taught me that much. I could tell Frank was about where I was, too. That was a relief. Though not as big of a relief as when I finally did finish. I was pretty bummed out that I would have to be Mikey again, though. Once I left Frank's grandpa's place, I'd have to be the timid, geeky younger brother. Only Frank knew the person that I could be. That I wished I had the courage to be all the time.

I got properly dressed and put my glasses back on. I checked myself in a mirror on the wall and my hair had stayed in place. What a surprise.

"So, Mikey." Frank said, the noises of his belt buckle in the background. "Was that okay?"

"Better than."

"Good. Hey, I'm tired. You?"

I yawned. "Mhm."

"Catch forty winks with me before you go?" Frank stretched his short form sky-high.

I nodded and he led the way to the spare bedroom of his grandpa's place. I was comforted by the essence of the house. It was like Italy in a bungalow and I soon nodded off.

When I woke up after a dream, the clock read about a quarter to one. "Frank?" I mumbled.

"Mm?"

"I gotta go."

"'Kay." Frank pouted his lips. I kissed them and found Gerard's keys. I wondered how he got home, though I was stoked on having the car. It gets cold at one in the morning.

I felt like I was floating when I walked in the door. Though Gerard was there to meet me with death threats. I didn't care, though. Frank left me in too great of a mood. Although, trying to get back to sleep that night, I knew that it could never happen again.


	10. Chapter 10 : Alcohol?

**Annnd we're back to Gee's P.O.V.**

My once fantastic self-esteem went immediately down the toilet. I couldn't look anyone in the eyes, because I felt I didn't deserve it. If Frank picked my brother over me while I was in the same room, then how could I expect anyone to treat me with respect?

I lived like a robot. Sleep, shower, write. The angst made for some killer poems. I couldn't rightfully call them 'songs', because they had no music. When your band's bassist is fucking the guitarist whom you happen to be in love with, the band goes through a lot of strain. I knew when Mikey was looking at me with mockery and pride, from when he was looking at me with sympathy. I could almost see his sad smile, though I refused to look at him from behind my hair. I let it grow more, so it was to my shoulders. I didn't quite go back to the unshowered, hermit recluse I had been, but I drank. A whole lot more. I hung out with the other kids like myself at school. We didn't really talk. Just got wasted behind buildings. There was this really tall kid with an afro and he said his name was Ray. Then the other blonde, kind of short guy said his name was Bob. I didn't really care. I just didn't want to be a loner.

The cycle went on for about a month or two. My grades dipped, and I stopped talking. I grunted sometimes, to show I was still alive, but it wasn't anything to get excited about. My hair was unbrushed and I stopped wearing my usual makeup. My skinny jeans weren't so skinny, because I was losing weight from lack of variety in my food, I guess. All I ate was empty sugar, and my parents didn't know what to do with me. They stopped putting dinner out for me, and they talked to Mikey in hushed, urgent tones. I took it that they were talking about me. They always did.

I was sitting against a tree one Wednesday afternoon, trying to rid myself of the splitting hangover headache I had, when something hit me. It was a balled up piece of paper. I unfolded it and read the really nice script.

**Gerard. Please, please, **_**please**_** stop this. You're hurting everyone. Not just yourself. I know you're not one for interventions but… I think it's time we called one. I hope you'll forgive me for this. Maybe not soon, I know that much. But later.**

Nobody had signed it, but I looked around anyway. It was no sooner than had I chucked the note over my shoulder that I was grabbed by multiple pairs of arms into a patch of grass behind the high school. My captors were Frank, Mikey and Cassie. Ah, crap.

"What the fuck? I have a headache! Let me be!"

"Screaming won't help the headache, love." Frank smiled at me, making it that much harder to be an asshole.

"Oh, fuck off. I don't need anyone's help." I snarled.

"Yes you do, Gee. I live with you. And you're not always like this." Mikey looked really sad. He cut his hair shorter, too. I hadn't seen him in about a month, just heard him.

Cassie didn't put in her two cents, she just collapsed to the ground where I was and fell on top of me. It took me a second to react to her attempt at a hug. Sad people can't hug for shit. I put my arm around her shaking shoulders and used my other hand to clear my hair from my face. It was fucking cloudy! Drag.

"Okay, guys. I'll sober up." I told them in the most serious tone of voice I had. I had no intention of actually staying sober, and I knew there were bottles of liquor in the basement, calling my name. I wanted to appease everyone, though. Even depression couldn't kill my usual kindness.

The bus ride home, I kept thinking about what everyone said. Or, in Cassie's case, did. And it kind of made me sad. I debated whether or not to call Frank and tell him how I felt, but by the time I was in my front door, reminded of my habit, I went right down to my room and continued it.

I passed out hours later, among bottles of god-knows-what. It all started to taste the same after a few. There was a knock on my door, and I grumbled an 'Mm' for the person to come in. I heard a disgusted noise from the back of someone's throat. "I thought you said you'd-"

"Mikeeeeeeeeey. I'll do it when I do it."

"Bull. Shit."

"It's not easy!"

"Whatever."

"G'way."

"Fucking gladly!" Mikey slammed my door, making my head throb from the sound. I groaned and reached around blindly for a bottle that made a sloshing sound. When I failed, I tried to sleep. But I couldn't. Gnawing in the back of my mind was Mikey and how I was probably hurting him by being so self-destructive. He was just a kid, after all.

"Gerard!" I heard someone yell from outside my door. Well, not someone. Frank.

"AUGH!" I screamed and I pulled my pillow over my head, wishing everyone would just leave me alone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Frank had barged in, and I said every swear I knew. "Do we mean nothing to you?!"

"No." I said to my bed.

"NO?!"

"I don't mean nothin' to the rest of you, why should you matter all of a sudden?"

"That is a fucking lie, Gerard Arthur, and you know it!"

"No, it isn't, _mother_." I spat, like acid.

"Get up."

"Why? I don't want to see anyone."

Frank was suddenly beside me, forcing my head up by my chin. "Anyone wants to see you, though."

I looked into his eyes. The beautiful eyes that could always make me better. I felt bad that he had to look into my blood-shot sad excuses for eyes.

"There we go." he cooed.

"Stop that." I grumbled.

"Stop what, Gee?"

"Being Frankie."

Frank laughed. "Then who am I supposed to be?"

"Frank. The guy that I used to hate."

"But you don't hate me."

"I do right about now. Can you leave?" The conversation was sobering me faster than anything ever had in my entire life.

"No. I'm staying here until you're back to normal. For now, at least."

I sighed. Not in an annoyed way, more of an appreciative way. "Fine."

"Good." Frank pulled my face up some more and kissed me for the first time in what felt like forever. If I had motivation like this, maybe normalcy wouldn't be so hard.


	11. Chapter 11 : Boyfriends?

For the first few days of trying to be 'normal', it was horribly, terribly, horrible and terrible. But Frank was with me every step of the way. After a couple more weeks, I was pretty okay. I smiled like I used to, and Frank caused most of those smiles. Whenever I was having bad time of it, he was always there in a matter of minutes to cheer me up.

We were watching a movie, like we had done on Thursdays before life had gotten so different, when Frank started pulling moves again. Although I wasn't worried about his intentions, as I'd seen the full extent of them before.

"G-Gerard?" Frank stammered, his hand as clammy and nervous as it had been the first time I'd held it.

"What's up? You nervous?"

"Kinda. I was just gonna ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Would you um… like, want to be…" Frank trailed off.

"Wanna act it out? I'm good at charades!" I smiled.

Frank swatted my shoulder and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if maybe you'd kinda want to be my um- my, uh… okay, my," Frank cleared his throat, "boyfriend."

I just blinked for a few seconds. You know when you get what you want, and then you're totally shocked? That was me. I couldn't remember the proper word for agreement, so I kissed him instead.

"So that's a yes?" Frank whispered in my ear.

So _that _was the word! "Yes!"

"Oh, thank God." Frank and I went back to making out. I had a boyfriend. I had a boyfriend when a couple months ago, I was supposed to be straight. What a world.

I felt Frank trying to force his hands under my jeans, though when you wear them a few sizes too small, it's a difficult task. "Woah, Frank!" I breathed, "Anxious are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

"You are."

"And as your boyfriend, I should get unlimited access to anything covered by clothing."

"When did we decide that?!"

"I did. Just now."

"Well," My adrenaline was kicking in, "D'you need some help with that?"

Frank looked up at me, and I saw nervousness in his eyes. Only for a second, though. Then he nodded. I reached down and undid the top button of my pants, and Frank wasted no time. He forced his hands down under my boxers and started moving them. I felt awkward, getting jerked off in the living area of the basement, but I wasn't going to be the one to stop it. My parents and Mikey were watching T.V. in the living room, just upstairs. I couldn't help myself; I moaned and Frank shushed me. "Frank?"

"Huh?"

"I'm," -large exhale- "your boyfriend, r-right?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"I should be allowed to," -another large exhale- "be l-_oud_!"

"Gee! Shhh!" Frank was laughing, and still moving his hands around.

"No! UNH, _UNH_!"

"I swear to god, Gee!"

I was laughing and moaning as loud as I could. I wanted to see what would happen. But nothing did. I think Mikey knew what was going on, and my parents were afraid of me. Sometimes being a pariah could be a good thing. With one last groan, I was done and Frank looked every bit as tired as I did.

Hmm. I could get used to this boyfriend thing.


	12. Chapter 12 : Band?

**Sigh, c'est fini. We had some fun times. Some cries, some laughs, some disgusted noises in the back of our throats but the time has now come to say goodbye.  
Fret not, though, because I'm writing new stuff. ;)**

"Hello?" My phone had vibrated, displaying a number I wasn't familiar with.

"Hey, Gerard?" the raspy voice said on the other end.

"This is him. Who's calling?"

"This is Ray."

"Ray?! Like, the drunk Ray with the afro?"

"It's just Ray with the afro now. You remember the other guy, Bob?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"This is gonna sound really weird, but you kind of inspired us to get sober, and um, Frank told us about this band you guys have…"

"Go on."

"I- I play guitar, and Bob is a drummer. So, maybe, if you needed us…"

"Definitely, dude!"

"Cool! Thanks. And uh, how about we talk more at school tomorrow? About the when and where of the whole thing."

"Sounds good. See you later, Ray."

Ray hung up, and I went to Mikey's room, which now had a rainbow flag on the wall.

"Mikey?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" Mikey was laying on his bed, throwing a tennis ball up and catching it again.

"I got some guys for the band."

Mikey sat up. "But I thought that those guys I showed you at the mall…"

I racked my brain. That seemed like forever ago. "Oh! Shit. And I already promised Ray and Bob they could be in the band."

Mikey broke out into an unexpected smile. "That's alright. I think Matt and the other Bob already forgot about it."

"Well, good. Do you think something good will come out of this? Maybe?"

"Maybe." Mikey nodded with a pensive look. "But I don't know. It all depends on how we're received."

"Oh." I bit my lip, debating on what to do next. Then I realized I should probably call Frank and tell him the good news.

I jogged down to my room and dialled Frank's cell. He picked it up on the first ring. "Hey, Gee!"

I could hear the smile he was wearing. "Hey! Guess who found us a drummer and a lead guitarist?!"

"No shit! That's awesome, Gee!"

"Thanks. You want to come over and practice for a while?"

"Sure!"

Frank hung up. Why did nobody ever say goodbye anymore? It didn't matter, though, because Frank was at my door in a matter of minutes. We hugged and got Mikey to come down into the basement and we jammed for a bit. Frank smiled at me, and so did Mikey. For the first time in a long time, I felt in my stomach that something was going to play out completely right.

**The End.**


End file.
